Samuaels Waking
by strike writer
Summary: thanks to the 2 people who have reviewed so far, will be adding more later, contact (review) if you dont like the way that it is going, personal problems solved later, sacrifice james first.......


Disclamer: I do not own Silent Hill.  
  
Silent Hill: Samuel's Waking  
  
By Kane Gillett  
  
Co-produced by Mike Crick  
  
Starring:  
  
Kane Mike  
  
Personalities:  
  
Kane: Drawn to Silent Hill after a massacre that happened years ago in which he was the only survivor.  
  
Mike: Couldn't make it to the party that fateful night, as with Kane, drawn to Silent Hill by a mysterious power.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Samauels Waking runs parallel to James story. A party the night after Year 12 exams, results in the murder of all but one person. That person was found in the upstairs bathroom, chained to the rim of the bathtub, laying on the floor, a bloody mess, barely alive. Cuts adorn his arms and around the base of his neck. His nose is broken and eyes blood red. His legs are curled under his back, broken at the knee's and fractured around the waist. The arm that is chained to the rim of the bathtub is hanging loose, blood drained with deep wounds.  
  
Years later, he has healed and heads home heavily bandaged to a deserted house. Upon entering, the stagnate air that has been left peacefully for the time that he was in hospital, rushes out of the house. Exploring the house, he finds everything is in order, however, a note catches his eye. Picking it up, the dust that rested upon it shifts easily off it as he opens it. Inside is a note beckoning him to Silent Hill. An eerie feeling drops over him, but curiosity gets the better of him, and the next day, he sets out for the town of Silent Hill.  
  
Scene 1: Observation deck.  
  
The mist lays heavy over the lone figure looking out into the forest. The tunnel into Silent Hill is closed off, forcing the figure to walk into town. Staring blankly at the map in which rested in his upper breast pocket, showing a curving and winding road which passes through the Silent Hill graveyard and passes by Silent Hill Ranch. An abandoned car lays still behind him, the left car door hanging off, the hinges nearly rusted off. Shrugging off the eerie feeling that engulfs him, seeing how the town is not visible, and the fact that there are no people for miles. Again curiosity gets the better and he heads down the steps of the observation deck onto the path to Silent Hill Graveyard.  
  
Scene 2: Path to Silent Hill Graveyard  
  
Distant howls and groans flood the scene as the figure walks down the last step onto the hard, heavily cracked, floor of the bush trail. The mist thins out but returns to usual thickness in a blink of an eye. Sticks crunch under the heavy boot of the figures right boot. Slowly without flinching, the figure remains ridged and swallows his pride and continues. A rusty gate, covered with creeping mould beckons him closer, as if taunting him to enter.  
  
Scene 3: Silent Hill Graveyard.  
  
Tombstones surround the lone standing figure. He looks around for any signs of life. A bit ironic in a graveyard however, a person is running feverishly between opens graves and tombstones alike. Her sweater sways to and fro while her long dark hair slowly glistens with sweat. Her beautiful dark eyes dart all over, as if looking for something important. "Mamma .. Where are you, mamma?" the girl struggles to say, but her voice sounds English. Walking out in front of the girl, she still doesn't seem to want to notice the figure. "I'm sorry mamma. please . come back" the girl says, again without noticing the figure. Reaching out for her, he grabs onto the sleeve of the sweater. "Who. who.. are you, you're not mamma" stuttering again, the girl barely manages to speak. A breeze blows in as they stand there together, time frozen while they gaze deep into each others eyes. "You, you want the town... don't you" stutters the girl. " My name is Angelia.. I'm looking for my mamma". The wind picks up, causing her dark hair to flutter over her face. "Well, ..avoid the town..please?". The figure walks down the graveyard and exits through another rustic gate, also hanging of its hinges.  
  
Scene 4: Path to Silent Ranch.  
  
A heavy sound rips through the mist. A lone figure standing worryingly still. The figure walks up to it. An odd odor emits from it. The neck cranes to the left, revealing rotting flesh as the noise gets louder. The figure stumbles back, the creature turns around showing its full body. The arms have been ripped to shreds, rotting flesh blowing in the breeze. Blood running from its mouth, as its eyes roll into its head. The scalp has been torn off, giving a plain view of its empty head. The legs twinge and spasm, as bits of defection fling off. "You have come, Samuel is gaining power, and you shall resurrect him" the spasm creature laughs out, giving an ominous feeling of pain, suffering and joy. Kane crawls back hastily, upsetting a few rocks and dirt as the creature takes a step forward. "You shall win the war over metatron", another few feet are covered by Kane walking. "James is your sacrifice". And with those words, the spasm creature lets out a long, monotonous laugh, before being swallowed up by the surrounding mist. Looking toward the spot on which the creature stood, a howl from over the lake sets the scene perfectly, as nothing is left bar some green spots of blood and defection. 


End file.
